super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Powers
Super Powers is the third episode of Season 1 Plot Ken faces off against his nemesis, which leaves Mateo in a crisis. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black Recurring Characters * Karrie * Jake Guest Characters * Fire Man Storyline Super Powers – Episode 3 goes from black to last scene Fire Man: Prepare to die! Kenn Kenn: What! Who are you! Man shoots fire at Kenn Kenn: You almost hit me! throw water at Fire and Fire Man throws fire at his water Mateo: This is so cool! The fire is mashing together. Kenn: Mateo use your telekinesis to move his fire at him. uses his telekinesis to move Fire Man’s fire at himself Fire Man: Did you actually think the fire would hurt me! I’m made out of fire. Mateo: Way to think Kenn…. Kenn: Sorry! Karrie: Mateo push the fire up to the roof and let Kenn spray him with the water Mateo: Good Thin- Man breaks his telekinesis and shoots Mateo with the fire and Karrie Scream Mateo! Kenn: Don’t ever touch my brother! water power goes more intense Fire Man: You want to play hard! I can player harder! Kenn: Oh so can I Karrie: {whispering} Jake, jump on that guys back. Jake: {whispering} Okay, Let’s go! and Karrie jump on Fire Man’s back messing up his aim Jake: Go Kenn! Shoot at him! Kenn: Got it! shoots the water and kills Fire Man Karrie: You did it! Kenn: I did! Jake: So what are we going to do with Mateo? Kenn: I guess I’ll carry him home.. goes black Kimberly: So Harwell... remember when we went around the world. Harwell: Yeah… I wish we could do that again.. Kimberly: We just did! I just sped us through China! comes through the door Kenn: Mom! Kimberly: What’s wrong, Kenn? Kenn: Bring him in guys. and Jake bring Mateo in Kenn: Fire Man, showed up at school today. Mateo tried to help by using his telekinesis- Harwell: Kenn! We have people here right now. Kenn: Oh and they know we are Super Humans… Kimberly: What! Harwell: Do you know how many rules you broke because of that. Kenn: Uh… No Harwell: If The council of super humans find out about this we all could be regular humans again with no memory of this. Kenn: Oops… Kimberly: Just explain with Mateo… Kenn: Well Fire Man blasted him full power… and now he isn’t waking up… Harwell: DID YOU SAY FULL POWER! Kenn: Yeah… Harwell: This is bad… this is really bad! Karrie: What’s going on, Kenn… Harwell: The only way to save Mateo is the mid day and remove his powers for good. Kenn, Karrie, and Jake: What! Kimberly: If we wait any longer he could be gone for ever. Harwell: Okay, than we need to hurry. Kenn: What do we do? Harwell: Kimberly you need to fly up around the earth use your super speed to spin the earth till it noon. Kimberly: Got it! flys off Harwell: Take Mateo outside. bring Mateo outside on the table Kimberly: Done! Harwell: Here it goes! removes Mateo’s Powers wakes up Mateo: What happened? Harwell: Well Nothing now…. screen zooms out and shows and man hiding behind a bush